


please forgive me

by Elena24



Category: THIRDS Series - Charlie Cochet
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena24/pseuds/Elena24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will you forgive me?<br/>Or are you happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	please forgive me

Slone doesn’t even know what started the argument between him and Dex , it was something small, he knows that. But he doesn’t know why it how it got so out of hand. He remembers the way they had been screaming at each other, louder and harsher than they had ever been. He remembers Dex crying when he was screaming. He remembers how Dex had shouted at him, then stormed out. He remembers the text that was the beginning of the end for them.

i am sorry

at work Slone walked to his locker and started to remove his vest. “Hey, why don’t we all head to Bar Dekatria for a couple of drinks?”

“Why not. I’ll let Maddock know in case there’s a callout” Ash says

arriving at the bar Dex isn’t looking at him and Slone knows a fake smile when he sees one. Taking a deep breath, Gathering his courage he gets on stage.

“Um, so hi. I kind of fucked up big time with the person I love about the most and I’m hoping that this will put things right.” He says, looking directly at Dex, who stares at him, mouth agape.

 

For al the pain I caused,

I didn?t mean it Oh, please believe me.

I really mess things out,

Will you forgive me?

Or are you happy?

 

We started out will strong

Felt like it can't go wrong

Open my eyes,make me see

Just felt like destiny

Than my dreams ?til dove and

I spent this time with you

We didn't have a chance ?cause

This is a fight we lose

 

For all the pain I caused,

I didn?t mean it

Oh, please believe me.

I really mess things out,

Will you forgive me?

Or are you happy?

 

For all the pain I caused,

I didn?t mean it

Oh, please believe me.

The way they mess things out,

Will you forgive me?

Or are you happy?

 

I really must confess

Without you I?m a mess

Even though I live in my dream

All I see is you and me

The way you used to look at me I

Can?t get it out of my head

The way you used to be some free I

Just want that all again

 

For all the pain I caused,

I didn?t mean it

Oh, please believe me.

I really mess things out,

Will you forgive me?

Or are you happy?

 

Through everything that I put you through

Slowly I?m sorry and that I?m hurt, too

You run so fast and my dreams just flew

Never thought that get away but who knew

 

Through everything that I put you through

Slowly I?m sorry and that I?m hurt, too

You run so fast and my dreams just flew

Never thought that get away but who knew

 

For all the pain I caused,

I didn?t mean it

Oh, please believe me.

I really mess things out,

Will you forgive me?

Or are you happy?

 

For all the pain I caused,

I didn?t mean it

Oh, please believe me.

I really mess things out,

Will you forgive me?

 

(nataly forgive me)

 

Slone finishes looking directly at Dex; he leans into the microphone again.“I’m sorry, please don’t let this be over. Everything I said that night was a mistake and god, just please say this isn’t over.”

 

His voice cracks at the end, and he just stares at Dex, gauging his reaction. Dex stands up on shaky legs, everyone turns to him. The bar is silent, everyone waiting to see what happens. Dex’ bottom lip trembles, and then he runs. Slone has about half a second to catch him when he throws himself at Slone. Dex whispers I’m sorry over and over in Slone ear.

“I don’t care, I don’t fucking care about what I said or what you said. Just come back to me.” Slone whispers, pulling away and looking into Dex eyes.Dex nods, and Slone leans in and kiss him.

“i will forgive you on one condition if you buy me cheese doodles“Dex whispers “deal“Slone says laughing

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
